


Fractures

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Group Hugs, Multi, Paladins return to Earth, Season 7 angst, This is pure angst, crying together, maybe???, no one's keeping track, some klance?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: The Paladins finally return home.But what awaits them is nothing close to pleasant.





	Fractures

"What..." Is the first word spoken after several minutes of a deathly silence. "... _happened?"_ Is Keith's angry voice. His fists are clenched, threatening. His pupils dilated, his Galran side showing more so than usual as he looks upon the broken wasteland that was their _home_.

 

 

 

 

"I...I.." Pidge begins, looking down at her hands. "...I don't _understand!_ We-we worked so _hard_ to get back here!" She falls onto the ground, hands over her eyes as she sobs pitifully. _"Why does everything have to be ruined?!"_

 

 

 

 

"Pidge..." Allura tries, falling next to her friend, hands on her shaking shoulders, trying to be somewhat of a comfort. The Altean gasps a little as Lance sits down on the other side of Pidge. Taking her hands off her face, she looks up at him, eyes red with tears streaming down her face. 

 

 

 

 

"It's going to be alright." He tries, sounding as though he spoke for her _and_ himself, just trying to believe it as well. He smiles a little even as his own tears start to fall. But he fails, his smile fading away and replaced with the Cuban starting to sob with her as well. 

 

 

 

 

The team gasped as his sadness was replaced with  _anger_. 

 

 

 

 

Punching his fists into the ashy ground, he _screamed_. _"Why?! Why do the galra always ruin **everything?!"**_ He began to shout, fists starting to bleed as he kept punching. _"Why can't we have this **one** piece of happiness?! Don't we **deserve** it!? Why can't we just-"_

 

 

 

 

Lance stops mid sentence as someone wraps their arms around his figure. Surprisingly, it's _Keith_. His voice cracks a bit as the older squeezes him closer to his body. Lance then _breaks_. He then turned around and pushed his face into the half breed's chest, sobbing into it. 

 

 

 

 

Keith's hand waver's above the Cuban's head for a moment, surprised that he would actually accept his comfort, but then he smiles a bit, shaking his head as pets Lance's dark curls. "Were going to be okay. We can fix everything. We'll stop the Galra. Then you can go home to your family." Lance looks up at the older boy, eyes red. "Don't you want that?" The younger just sobs again, falling back into his chest, nodding. 

 

 

 

 

Keith turned around and motioned for the others to join in the hug, they gladly did. "Hey buddy," Hunk tried, patting Lance's shoulder. "were going to be okay. Like Keith said, we can fix everything." Shiro smiled. 

 

 

 

 

"Were all still together, right?" He started, continuing as Lance sniffed, but nodded. "See, we'll get through this together. Like we always do."

 

 

 

 

"We'll get you back to your family, Lance." Allura smiled as she finished her sentence. "Then you can go to all the...beaches, right? All the beaches you like." Lance sniffed once more, before laughing sharply.

 

 

 

 

"You really gotta work on your places on Earth thing, Allura." 

 

 

 

The group laughed at that.

 


End file.
